The disclosed systems, devices, assemblies, probes, and methods relate to the field of radio frequency antennas, more particularly to the use of radio frequency antennas as imaging coils used in vivo in conjunction with magnetic resonance imaging techniques.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a well known, highly useful technique for imaging matter. It has particular use with imaging the human body or other biological tissue without invasive procedures or exposure to the harmful radiation or chemicals present with x-rays or CT scans. MRI uses changes in the angular momentum or “spin” of atomic nuclei of certain elements to show locations of those elements within matter. In an MRI procedure, a subject is usually inserted into an imaging machine that contains a large static magnetic field generally on the order of 0.2 to 4 Tesla although machines with higher strength fields are being developed and used. This static magnetic field tends to cause the vector of the magnetization of the atomic nuclei placed therein to align with the magnetic field. The subject is then exposed to pulses of radio frequency (RF) energy in the form of a second, oscillating, RF magnetic field having a particular frequency referred to in the art as a resonant or Larmor frequency. This frequency is equal to the rate that the spins rotate or precess.
This second field is generally oriented so that its magnetic field is oriented in the transverse plane to that of the static magnetic field and is generally significantly smaller. The second field pulls the net magnetism of the atomic nuclei off the axis of the original magnetic field. As the second magnetic field pulses, it pulls the spins off axis. When it is turned off, the spins “relax” back to their position relative to the initial magnetic field. The rate at which the spins relax is dependent on the molecular level environment. During the relaxation step, the precessing magnetization at the Larmor frequency induces a signal voltage that can be detected by antennas tuned to that frequency. The magnetic resonance signal persists for the time it takes for the spin to relax. Since different tissues have different molecular level environments, the differences in relaxation times provides a mechanism for tissue contrast in MRI.
In order to image the magnetic resonance signal it is necessary to encode the locations of the resonant spins. This is performed by applying pulse of gradient magnetic fields to the main magnetic field in each of the three dimensions. By creating this field, the location of resonant nuclei can be determined because the nuclei will resonate at a different Larmor frequency since the magnetic field they experience differs from their neighbors. The magnetic resonance (MR) image is a representation of the magnetic resonance signal on a display in two or three dimensions. This display usually has slices taken on an axis of interest in the subject, or slices in any dimension or combination of dimensions, three-dimensional renderings including computer generated three-dimensional “blow-ups” of two-dimensional slices, or any combination of the previous, but can include any display known to the art.
MR signals are very weak and therefore the antenna's ability to detect them depends on both its size and its proximity to the source of those frequencies. In order to improve the signal of an MRI, the antenna may be placed near or inside the subject to be imaged. Such improvements can enable valuable increases in resolution sensitivity and scan time. It may be desirable to have evidence of the MRI antenna itself on the MRI to allow the individual inserting the MRI antenna to direct where it is going and to maneuver it with aid from the MR image. Such a benefit could be useful in medical procedures where MRI is used simultaneously to track the position of an intraluminal device and to evaluate the structures surrounding the lumen. For example, an intravascular catheter could be directed through a vessel using MRI to reach a targeted area of the vessel, and the MRI apparatus could further be used to delineate the intravascular anatomy or nearby tissue to determine whether a particular therapeutic intervention would be required. Using MRI to guide the catheter and using MRI further to map out the relevant anatomy could complement conventional angiographic imaging technology within an interventional radiology or cardiology or minimally invasive imaging suite. Once the catheter is directed to the desired anatomic target under MR guidance, and once the topography or other relevant anatomy of the target lesion is depicted using MRI, the clinician can make decisions about what type of intervention would be indicated, if any, and where the intervention should be delivered.
Many conventional vascular interventional procedures use X-ray imaging technology in which guidewires and catheters are inserted into a vein or artery and navigated to specific locations in the heart for diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. Conventional X-ray guided vascular interventions, however, suffer from a number of limitations, including: (1) limited anatomical visualization of the body and blood vessels during the examination, (2) limited ability to obtain a cross-sectional view of the target vessel, (3) inability to characterize important pathologic features of atherosclerotic plaques, (4) limited ability to obtain functional information on the state of the related organ, and (5) exposure of the subject to potentially damaging x-ray radiation. MRI techniques offer the potential to overcome these deficiencies.
However, even those antennae which have been fabricated for use inside a human body are not useful for many types of interventional procedures. Many of these devices are simply too large to be sufficiently miniaturized to allow the placement of an interventional device simultaneously with the antenna in a small vessel without causing injury to the subject. Furthermore, many of these devices are not useful as guidewires because the antenna cannot accept the range of interventional tools that are widely used in many types of procedures without removal of the guidewire from the subject during tool transition. This includes, but is not limited to, such tools as balloon catheters for dilatation angioplasties, for stent placements, for drug infusions, and for local vessel therapies such as gene therapies; atherotomes and other devices for plaque resection and debulking; stent placement catheters; intraluminal resecting tools; electrophysiologic mapping instruments; lasers and radio frequency and other ablative instruments.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an imaging probe suitable for use as a guidewire for intravascular diagnostic and therapeutic maneuvers using MRI techniques. It is further desirable to provide an imaging probe adapted for imaging a vascular structure such as an artery or vein using MRI techniques, such imaging being performed in conjunction with or independent of the introduction of other interventional tools. Providing MRI images of the vascular structure can offer guidance for further diagnostic or therapeutic procedures to be performed.
During the guiding of an imaging probe through tortuous vessels or tortuous peripheral guiding catheters, it is desirable that the distal most portion of the imaging probe steer and track easily. At the same time, interventional angiographers and cardiologists find it advantageous that the probe being manipulated remains intact despite aggressive maneuvering and transmits torque well. An imaging probe with these characteristics may be especially useful in dealing with stenotic or other abnormal vessels, such as may be encountered during various diagnostic and therapeutic interventions. There remains a need in the art for an apparatus that combines the aforesaid handling characteristics with the visualization provided by an endovascular MRI imaging system.